Binders and other similar components may be used to store loose-leaf papers, bound notebooks, etc. Users of such notebooks also typically utilize handouts, papers, writing instruments and other accessories for use with the binder. Binders may include internal and/or external pockets for storing such components. However, access to internal pockets may be limited when the binder is in its closed position, and, conversely, it may be difficult or inconvenient to access the external pockets when the binder is in its open position. Accordingly, there is a need for a binder having a pocket which can be accessed from either inside and/or outside the binder.